


Put on Your War Paint

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://tmblr.co/mIhXTB10wCdL4F1ujf2yfNQ">sinuswave</a> who drew me <a href="http://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/108095798279/snipers-smile-is-as-rare-as-a-chansey-in-the">this adorable picture</a> a while back. I finally got it done! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on Your War Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinuswave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuswave/gifts).



“You colorblind or somethin’?” He snorts, “It ain’t  _hot_  pink. It’s clearly more of a pastel, mate. More like a pale rose of some sort than anythin’ really.”

 

The other blokes had never really gotten them.

He, an Australian assassin who’s hobbies included archery, knitting and playing the saxophone. Them, an American who liked to paint pretty pictures of unicorns and rainbows on any available surface (his back more than a few times in fact), build flamethrowers and use those flamethrowers to set things and people on fire in theirs.

Well, he supposed he could see their point. Besides, the boys may not have realized it but he knew what they thought of him and he was more than aware what they thought of Pyro. They would never fully understand what the two of them saw in one another.

All the same, it wasn’t as if they got to see them when they were alone together like this either.

“Why’d you get purple an’ I don’t?” Mick asked as he wiggled his toes. They were already part way dry.

Pyro—his sweet little Juni just hummed happily and continued their work. They’d already moved on to his fingers which they held gently as they applied more of the pink lacquer. None of the guys would believe that his darling was capable of such focus and care seeing as they only saw Pyro as a deranged axe murdering, fire breathing killing machine. They could not be more wrong.

They thought was crazy when he begun taking up with the little fire bug. They wouldn’t be the first to think such a thing about him and they most certainly wouldn’t be the last. However, just why he let them do this to him he still couldn’t rightly say.

Maybe it was just something about this kind intimacy. This kind of being so physically close to someone for once that he knew would never judge him. Pyro never complained about his hobbies, or the state of his van, or his job, or the way he smelled sometimes. It was nice to be cared for. Even if he was being shown it by becoming once of Pyro’s art pieces. Even if it involved having his nails painted like some Sheila. He wore it with pride. His sweetheart took such time and effort to just to make him pretty how could he ever say no to that?  

He adored his little fire bug to pieces and to him they were perfect just the way they were. Medication, balloonicorns and other such peculiarities be damned. Everyone had their issues. Especially his teammates. Though not by much, Pyro’s may have been just a little more flammable than others was all. And that didn’t make them anymore of a monster than the fact that he was an assassin for hire made him a crazed gunman.

Mick made himself comfortable leaning against the Pyro’s back, his chin resting on their shoulder. He was relaxed and feeling lazy, feeling like a pampered cat as he reveled in the attention. His eyes half lidded as he watched Juni spread glossy pink paint across what was left of his fingernails. Admittedly, he hadn’t left them much to work with but they were making the best of it as usual.

The marksman resisted the urge the yawn. He didn’t want to disturb the calm air around them. Their little bubble was nice and peaceful after all and besides he didn’t want to mess up his paint job.

He pressed a kiss in to the soft dark hair that curled at Juni’s temple but they didn’t startle. He could see the slow smile that crept across the other mercenary’s face even from this angle.

“Don’t move.” Juni said, “You’ll ruin it.”

“Wot? I’m being good. Haven’t even tried to fondled you yet.”

“Yet?” Juni grunted as Mick allowed them to take his right hand without a fuss. The fire starter was surprisingly efficient even with those bulky gloves of theirs. 

“So wot do ya think?” Mick asked as he rubbed his fingers with freshly polished nails underneath tired eyes. “Does this color bring out me eyes?”

Juni snorted, “Yeah, I guess. But its nail polish so it’s not supposed to be so close to your eyes. They are lovely eyes though.”  

He chuckled. That was the first time anyone’s called them that. Sharp? Beady maybe? But lovely? Never.

Carefully, he placed his hand back down, “See, didn’t even smudge. I’m becoming pro at this,” he said, taking care to speak directly into Juni’s ear.

A sneaky grin curled along his face. He knew exactly what he was doing of course if the way Juni stiffened at the sound was any indication. He knew the effect his voice had on them. And being so close to their ear just wasn’t fair at all. Juni’s smile and the fact that they leaned back even closer humming in appreciation told him he was on the right track.

“Here… watch,” he nearly purred as he reached around to the zipper of their fire proof chem suit. “I’ll show ya.”

“Micky!”

In the end, he completely smudged his polish all to hell but they both agreed that it was completely worth it. Besides, his sweet little Juni-bug fixed him right back up again afterwards.  

 

“Ah, I bloody hell. I chipped it again. Shoulda done that second top coat suppose.”

Scout looked more confused than he’d started, “That’s not what I meant, man. I meant why the hell are your nails hot pink?”

Now it was Sniper’s turn to look confused. “You colorblind or somethin’?” He snorted, “It ain’t _hot_  pink. It’s clearly more of a pastel, mate. More like a pale rose of some sort than anythin’ really.”

“… What?” Scout frowned and shook his head and had the nerve to look at him like he’d lost his mind. “It’s freakin’ nail polish man!”

“Nah. Its war paint, mate. Can’t you tell the difference?”

Anything else Scout had to say was lost in the winds as he lined up his next shot. He had to make sure that Spy thought twice about sneaking up on his little Pyro after all.

 


End file.
